


the kids arent alright

by humanyubel



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Everyones mention at least once pretty much., Gen, Horror, Lowercase, Poetry, Suicide, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the dead speak</p><p>they speak what we will them to</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids arent alright

**Author's Note:**

> "Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture  
> Blessed be the boys time can’t capture  
> On film or between the sheets  
> I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets"
> 
> -The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Fic title from this song.

there is a boy who is hope caught between two sins

 

truth and pride

 

truth tells him "your friend killed her in an over done method of self defense"

but ego tells him "they were petty she wanted out and he killed her either way she got out whats it matter?"

 

it does matter

 

a life will always matter

 

 

 

 

 

the strong punish the weak

over a secret

he begins to wonder which one was really the strong and which was really the weak

theres screams of anguish

over come with despair a friendless boy watches as his first friend dies

 

just when things were looking up for him

 

 

 

 

 

greed kills an innocent

she kills her partner in sin

a witch kills for her dream

shes burned at the stake

a mask set onto her face with her controlled lips curled up into a gentle smile

she always was good at lying to others

 

who knew greeds final lie would be to herself

 

 

 

 

 

his friends die and all he can do is find the blackend by despair

 

he is hope and he isnt gone yet

 

 

 

 

 

there is a gentle spirt with a hardened body

she is kindness

she told her friends the truth and all they could do was hate

she breaks a school rule that all the good girls and boys werent meant to

she dims her own light

she is love

the devil hid the truths 

 

and they all suffered for it

 

 

 

 

 

the dead speak

they speak what we will them to

despair kills a lifeless corpse

hopes friends betray him

they fear the unknown

they know nothing

hope leaves them and despair 

despair wins for a period

the devil tries to send hope to hell but

 

truth comes to him in his time of need and illuminates all

 

 

 

 

 

despair has many faces they are all painful to gaze at

theres a gleam in their eyes

a life wishing for despair reflects in them

despair and hopes "final" battle

despair smiles upon him

upon them

 

he almost smiles back

 

 

where there is hope there is despair

where there is despair there is hope

 

hope wins and the devil follows after despair

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this I'm sorry it's so bad.


End file.
